SECRETO
by CaroHerrera44
Summary: Cuando Val, una inteligente osada, descubre un secreto en el resultado de su prueba, toma una decisión que sorprenderá a todo el mundo. En su nueva facción, aprenderá muchas cosas, incluidas algunas que no debería. Luego de descubrir un misterio, Val se da cuenta de que su secreto podría ser la clave para salvar su ciudad... O para destruirla.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap. I**

-Puedes hacerlo, Val.

-No, no puedo.- le digo. Es la quinta vez que mi hermano quiere que me tatúe, por lo tanto la quinta vez que le digo que no.- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que jamás me haré un estúpido tatuaje, por más que todos los usen en nuestra facción?- agrego y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, me alejo de aquel horrible lugar. Aún no puedo creer que esa sea la facción a la que pertenezco, osadía, si ninguna de sus costumbres me gusta. Pero bueno, debo estar en ella, por lo menos hasta que haga mi prueba, tenga los resultados y sepa quién soy realmente. Pero hasta que llegue ese momento, me rehúso a tatuarme.

-Como quieras...- dice mi hermano, Esteban, mientras se pone en la fila y se prepara para hacerse su quinto tatuaje.

Me voy caminando de aquel lugar y me dirijo al lugar donde saltamos al tren para llegar a la escuela. Me preparo,, tomo carrera y salto, como ya he hecho numerables ocasiones anteriores. AL llegar a un vagón, me siento al lado de mi mejor amiga, Analía, y comenzamos a hablar. No hablamos sobre cosas muy interesantes, solo el tiempo, etc, porque las dos, en realidad, tenemos nuestra cabeza en otro lado; la prueba que nos tomarán en breve. Esa prueba que no solo puede transformarnos, sino que puede cambiar totalmente lo que somos desde creencias hasta amistades.

Cuando estamos esperando para entrar y hacer las pruebas, comienzo a observar inquieta a la multitud que hay alrededor mío. Hay chicos de todas las facciones -osadía, abnegación, verdad, cordialidad y erudición- sentados y dispersos por toda el aula.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- me pregunta Analía. Ella parece estarlo, y mucho.

-La verdad es que no.- le respondo, y es verdad. Obviamente muero de curiosidad por saber lo que soy, pero no estoy nerviosa. Además, soy la última de la lista. Van llamando a los de mi facción por orden alfabético de apellidos, y "Zenya", mi apellido, no es precisamente uno de los primeros.

Analía se acomoda una mecha azul que se le puso en la cara. Tiene un look realmente _punk_ con su cabello negro con mechas azules. Creo que yo soy más normal que el resto de la gente de Osasía, pero tampoco soy tan ordinaria. Es decir, no tengo piercings ni tatuajes ni nada por el estilo, pero mi cabello es marrón con una mecha de color rosa oscuro. Siempre lo llevo recogido en una coleta. En fin, Analía está llena de tatuajes y piercings. Somos muy diferentes.

-Bueno, bien por tí, porque yo me muero de la preocupación.- me dice, y, acto seguido, leen su nombre y va corriendo a una habitación.

-Suerte, Ana.- murmuro para mí.

Pasa mucho tiempo hasta que oigo el nombre de mi hermano. Se levanta y camina muy despacio hasta la sala donde decidirá el resto de su vida. Falta muy poco para mi turno.

Cuando por fin sale de allí, no está pálido, como la mayoría de mis otros compañeros, sino que parece seguro y feliz. Espero poder sentirme así cuando llegue mi turno.

\- Valentina Zenya.

Me levanto, tomo aire, y voy hacia el lugar donde oí mi nombre. La persona que realizará mi prueba es una abnegada rubia vestida de gris. Siempre me ha caído bien abnegación. Tomo aire nuevamente y entro en la habitación.

-Hola, soy Esther. Quería decirte que no te preocupes, solo es una prueba. Todo saldrá bien.- me dice con una voz tranquilizante.- Ah! y, algo a sucedido, por lo tanto tu visión de la prueba será algo diferente a la la de los demás, pero no te preocupes, igualmente obtendremos tu resultado.- agrega mientras me conecta algunos cables a la cabeza.- Lo importante es no tener miedo.

Me da un vaso lleno de un líquido transparente. En osadía nos enseñan a superar nuestros miedos, por lo tanto, apenas me lo entrega, me lo bebo de un sorbo, cierro los ojos y espero que el momento decisivo de mi vida comienze.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando abro los ojos, estoy en una sala completamente negra. Paredes, piso, techo... Parece que estoy flotando en la nada. A lo lejos veo que hay una figura acurrucada en el suelo. Me acerco a ella.

Al llegar, me sorprendo mucho. La figura es un hombre con heridas en todo el cuerpo, muriéndose desangrado. A lo lejos veo que hay una puerta que dice "salida". Entonces me doy cuenta que debo elegir si salvar al desconocido o irme de allí. No lo pienso dos veces, aunque no conozca a este hombre sé que tengo que salvarlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Al lado del hombre hay dos cosas: una pistola y un pedazo de carne.

-Elije.- me dice una voz.

No sé por qué, pero me rehúso a elegir.

-Elije.- vuelve a decirme la voz.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Como quieras.- dice, y las cosas desaparecen.

Entonces ocurre algo muy extraño; el hombre se despierta y me ataca. ¡Es un zombie!

Esquivo su primer ataque. Ya entendí para qué eran la carne y la pistola. Pero ya es muy tarde. Cierro los ojos para esperar el momento de mi muerte... y recuerdo que no es real.

-gracias.- me dice una voz.- me salvaste.

Abro los ojos y veo que el _zombie_ es ahora un humano sano y feliz.

La escena cambia. Ahora estoy en una sala similar a la anterior, pero esta es blanca. En frente mío hay un hombre que tiene un ejemplar de un periódico en una mano y un arma en la otra. Me mira muy enojado y me enseña el ejemplar.

-¿Conoces a este hombre?

En el titular, decía "buscado" y estaba la foto de alguien que conozco. La verdad es que no sé quien es, pero siento que lo conozco.

-Si lo conoces, salvarás una vida, pero perderás la tuya.

No lo dudo.

-Sí, lo conozco.- jamás dejaría a alguien morir.

El hombre apunta a mi cabeza y dispara.

-Despierto nuevamente en la sala con Esther. Me mira, con miedo, y murmura,

-No puede estar pasando.


End file.
